The field of the invention is plumbing accessories, and the invention relates more particularly to strainers to prevent undesirable objects from entering a drain.
Most modern washing machines agitate the objects being washed to an extent sufficiently so that some lint, and often a substantial amount of lint, passes out of the washing machine through its drain hose. Most washing machine drain hoses exit directly into a drain pipe and any such lint passes into the drain pipe. Not uncommonly, such lint will plug the drain pipe, and the result is an overflow of the drain pipe and a substantial mess and possible damage to the area surrounding the washing machine.